


You’re a strange girl, Marinette

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Detention, Determined Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Chat Blanc, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Inspiration, New Friendships, Pastries, Revenge, Slow Burn, protective chat blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Chat Blanc, the local villain in the hearts of all parisians, was nothing but a nuisance to everyone in the city. However for one bluenette, her curiosity never seemed to have any self-preservation to tag along with it.Marinette was always wondering why Paris’ villain was the way he was. So, the bluenette decided to uncover the truth, maybe even a heart that had been buried for too long.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

Alya gaped at her best friend when she came into the school sporting a white-cat inspired outfit. Purple lining the pure white, standing out heavily against the leather like material. The white was stunningly pure, Marinette pulled off the homemade outfit well. 

Said bluenette was sporting what the brunette knew as ‘I have a plan’ face. Alya sighed, oh this would be something alright. 

“Als! Morning!” Marinette said cheerfully, blue bell eyes sparkling with something like curiosity.   
  


Alya smiled at her friend, “Morning Marinette. What’s the outfit for?” 

The bluenette spinning around, the delicate leather looking skirt twirled in the air gracefully. “I had an hour of inspiration last night and decided to do something new today.” 

The journalist looked at her friend as they made their way to the locker room, piling books into their arms. “Alright, Girl. Go on and tell me, I’m curious about what caught your attention so vividly in the wee hours of the morning.” 

Marinette grinned. “Chat Blanc. And before you start ranting about any nonsense on him being dangerous and all that, I have made up my mind to become his friend. He looked so lonely…” She trailed off, frowning at the memory of the white cat sitting on the rooftop across her balcony.   
  


His tail seemed to be swishing lightly with the biting breeze, but in a way that oozed the melancholy off him in waves. Chat Blanc hadn’t noticed her on the roof, well she liked to believe he didn’t. 

Alya sighed, “Marinette. Don’t you think this is a bit of a...bad idea?” 

Marinette grumbled and crossed her arms. “It could be, or maybe he just needs a friend.” The reporter grimaced, “Mari...you know you could get in trouble with the cops if they thought you were consorting with Chat Blanc.”  
  


The bluenette gave a small shrug, “A small price to pay for another’s happiness.” 

The brunette smiled, she knew Marinette meant well. The young designer always did, though she never did think of things that could go wrong if it could make someone else happy.

Her friend gave in, “Alright. Fine. I’ll help, what do you want me to do Girl.” Marinette smiled brightly, “Perfect! I just need you to cover for me, just our first few periods of the day will ya? Chat Blanc is always spotted near the Eiffel tower at this time of day.” 

Alya shook her head, Amber eyes looking at the shorter of the two with amusement. “Fine fine, just don’t get attached to him. You know your heart will get crushed.” 

  
Marinette huffed, “What? Pff- No! I’m just going to be his friend. Nothing more.” 

The reporter scoffed. “Whatever you say, Girl.”   
  


Turning away from her friend, Marinette took out the fresh batch of pastries she had stuffed into her bag. “Glad that you agree. I’ll be back by lunch.” 

Alya sighed and watched the retreat of midnight blue hair, “Just be careful!” 

Marinette didn’t respond, but just gave a small smile before closing the locker room door.   
  


**______________  
  
**

The morning sunlight was pouring over the streets of Paris, being reflected back by the objects lining the streets. 

Marinette didn’t mind the quiet bustling people of the streets as she made her way to the Eiffel Tower. It stood above the city with an impressive height, with a white blob at the top. 

The bluenette normally saw Chat Blanc there every morning, she never really considered why. But she was curious to find out.   
  


So she went to the elevator that would take her to the top floor, letting it click open and shut behind her once she stepped out. 

Chat Blanc seemed to notice her presence, turning his head to look at her. The white cat’s face pressed into a thin line, turning back to the city. 

“What do you want? You’re supposed to be cowering in fear on the streets instead of bothering me.” Chat Blanc started, the lack of venom in his voice encouraged Marinette to walk closer.   
  


Chat Blanc picked up on her intention, turning around to growl at her before he took in her state of dress. Something in it sparked familiarity, it drew a flame against his face to contrast against the white. 

Turning back around to hide the flush, why in the world was this girl dressed in an outfit similar to his?

“Actually, I came here to see you Chat Blanc.” The white cat perked up at his name, his purple eyes flickering over to where she sat shortly after. The girl set a fresh bag of pastries in between them, filling up his senses easily.   
  


The blunette smiled as took out a pastry from the bag for herself, setting it back in the middle of the two. 

“Why are you sitting up here with me? Willing to talk to me like I’m nothing more than someone else on the street.” 

Marinette hummed, taking a bite of her pastry. “You looked a bit lonely, Thought you could use some company.” 

Chat Blanc scoffed, “I don’t need company. I’m fine on my own.”   
  


She shrugged, “Everyone does whether they think they want it or not. A little company never hurt.” 

The white cat crossed his arm over the lower part of the railing. “I prefer to be alone.” 

Marinette grinned, “I prefer to think you want a friend, it’s just making a common middle ground.”  
  


Chat Blanc furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her with clear suspicion. “How am I supposed to get to this middle ground you speak of when I just want you to leave me alone?” 

Marinette put a finger to her chin, tapping it lightly as if she was actually thinking about it. “Easy. You eat the pastries with me, and I’ll leave. You were staring at the bakery last night and I thought you might want some fresh ones.”

His gaze flickered to the bag. “You...You noticed and decided to get it for me. For free.” He shook his head. “What are you playing at? I’m not going into debt with favors.”  
  


The designer simply smiled and held out her hand to the villain. “You’re right. I should make my original intention known. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I would like to be your friend.” 

Chat Blanc snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “You wouldn’t want to be friends with me if you were in your right mind.” 

Marinette hummed, “Who said I was ever in my right mind? I prefer being out of the ordinary, it leads me to meeting people like you.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that someone who just wants a little love, even though they don’t think they do.” 

Chat rolled his eyes, “I don't need such a foolish thing.”

The baker’s daughter brought out a pastry from the bag, bringing it close to his nose. “No, maybe not. But you do want pastries.”  
  


His magenta eyes glowed with an emotion that hasn’t been displayed in a long time, something stirring in his chest. He scrunched up his nose in thought before taking the pastry from the hand of the bluenette. 

“You’re a strange girl, Marinette.” 

He took a bite of the pastry, eyes lighting up in delight. Marinette smirked, looking over to him and taking another bite of her pastry, “So I’ve been told.”


	2. A little piece of revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila Rossi makes Marinette Dupain-Cheng upset, just some minor hurt and comfort. 
> 
> A little bit of Chat Blanc paying Lila back near the end, but nothing drastic as to stay on Marinette’s good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second Drabble that could stand alone aside from the first part, but since some people wanted me to kinda continue this, this is probably the best I can do. 
> 
> It’s basically another short Drabble that takes place a few weeks after they first meet on the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Blanc has learned three things in the last month. 

One: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was as much cute as she was stubborn. 

Two: Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng pastries are the best foods in Paris. 

Three: He is not tolerant for anyone that hurts the absolute ray of sunshine of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, though he doesn’t know when this started to come in to play. 

The first time something happened, Marinette had come to the Eiffel Tower in her usual colors of light pink and white. A base off his leather suit again as she would show him a new creation at least once a week. 

Chat Blanc had no idea why her bluebell orbs were rimmed with red, but he did understand that something in his chest was completely displeased by the sight. 

“Marinette?” Chat Blanc asked carefully, magenta eyes roaming over her form to try and guess her distress. 

The young designer looked up from her white flats that were hitting against the metal of the tower, lip trembling. 

“C-Chat?” She asked quietly, voice edging near horse. 

His ears perked to attention. He had come to the conclusion that she had been crying, over what, hopefully she would tell. 

Chat Blanc pushed himself away from the railing and turned around to face the shorter girl. 

“What is it?” He asks kindly as not to startle her. 

Marinette looked up at him with teary eyes, “Do you...” 

She let out a shaky breath and stopped, blue orbs diverting away from him again. Chat Blanc raised a brow, “Do I?” 

Marinette sniffed and wiped a hand over her eyes, a shuttering pity laugh left her mouth. It sounded horrible to his ears to hear such a sad sound. 

“Do you...think I’m a nuisance?” She asked gently, pearly white teeth biting down on glossed lips. 

Chat Blanc stared at her with confusion before walking over to the girl. 

“Alright, what happened to bring on this type of question?” He asked, white hand brushing some stray tears away from her cheeks. Her eyes met his. 

“I-uhm...well it’s just- some girl in my class and...well, long story short no one really...likes me anymore. In short terms, anyway.” 

He furrowed his brows and lifted her chin, “Who could hate you?” 

Marinette’s cheeks lit up like a wild fire, “A-A lot of people, actually.” 

Chat Blanc frowned, “Then they’re missing out.” 

The young designer’s face flushed more and she gave him a smile. “Do you really think that, Chat?” 

The villain let out a self deprecating laugh. “You became friends with a monster, Marinette. My first friend, and if they don’t like you, I don’t mind keeping you for myself.” 

Marinette buried her tomato colored face in her hands. “Oh my gosh, when did you get so embarrassing?” 

Chat Blanc chuckled. “I learned from the best, Princess.” 

She let out a squeak at the new nickname and the villain only laughed harder. 

The white leather clad boy scooped Marinette up into his arms with a smirk, her arms falling away from her face. She gave him a hesitant smile, “What are you planning?” 

Chat Blanc grinned, “Taking you home, Princess. I’d hate for you to exert yourself over something that trivial.” 

Marinette’s eyes softened, “You don’t have to do that, Chat. Really. I’m fine to walk by myself.” 

He scoffed, “Wrong answer. Hold on, Princess.” 

Chat Blanc leaped off without further comment, making Marinette quickly wrap her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling. 

As if he’d let her, but that’s besides the point. 

When they both were settled back onto the rooftop of the bakery, Marinette was let down out of his arms gently. Chat Blanc gave her a miniature smile. 

“Will this knight in shinning leather be able to get any treats?” He asked merrily, banter coming easily in mind to cheer her up. 

Marinette let out a breath of laughter, “Alright, kitty. Only because you helped me home.” 

Before the young girl could make her way through the trap door, Chat Blanc grabbed her elbow lightly to get her to stop. Marinette looked back curiously, “Is something wrong?” 

Chat Blanc grinned, “No, but I do wish to know who hurt you.” 

Marinette pursed her lips. “Why?” 

He shrugged, “I just want to know in case something like this happens in the future.” 

She gives him a suspicious look. “You’re not going to do anything, are you?” 

Chat Blanc put a hand to his heart, “What do you take me for? I’m innocent, I wouldn’t hurt a soul.” 

Marinette scoffed, “Yeah right.” 

He sighed, “I promise I won’t do anything bad.” 

The midnight blue haired girl looked at him skeptically for a moment before relenting. “Fine. It was a girl named Lila Rossi. Now is your curiosity satisfied?” 

Chat Blanc let go of her arm with a nod. “Yep, all you need to worry about is getting some delicious treats.”

The bakers daughter laughed and rolled her eyes, “Alright, alright. I get it. I’ll be back, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” 

The villain only gave an innocent smile before Marinette went down into the bakery to get their snacks as a frown made its was onto his face. 

Lila Rossi. 

The name already leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

If a certain someone came back to school the next day to see all of her things destroyed that were on her locker and some very...crucial exam answer key papers were among the scratched up items causing the Italian girl to get a months worth of detention...

Well...

Chat Blanc didn’t have nothing to do with it, not one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, it’s not my best work but I tried. I’m content with the way it turned out, comment what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit meh, I just hope it came out better then I think. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, have a good day!


End file.
